Little Gift
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: Sudah sepantasnya seorang anak memberikan hadiah kepada ibunya. Apa hadiah Naruto untuk Kushina? This fic is M rated for Reasons! WARNING: PWP, UZUMAKICEST, LEMON, LIME, UNCENSORED, OOC.


ReUpload dari yang pertama… mau manjangin lemon.., malah gak bisa. Udah mentok desu~ ==a. Nyehehe. Lupa Randz sama ngasih disclaimer ama manga yang jadi plotline dan beberapa dialog di cerita ini. Thanks Trisno udah ngingetin dan ngasih tau judul ama doujin-ka*?*nya! ^~^

Karena waktu itu mepet dan buru-buru, jadi lupa ngasih disclaimer… dan tentu saja dianggap memplagiat.. ==a *alesan*

Doujinshi: Mama And I © Denki Shougun

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Birthday Gift<p>

Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M-MA

Warning: Uzumakicest, Lemon, PWP, Explicit content, no censor, OOC, 17+

NarutoXKushina

Just Enjoy..

Don't like don't READ!

Kiddie's go away!

* * *

><p>SMU Konoha<p>

"Siap-siaplah minggu depan, karena ibu sedang baik, jadi ibu beri tahu kalau minggu depan ulangan." Seisi kelas mengerang saat mendengar hal ini, tak terkecuali 2 orang yang berada di depan kelas.

"Nar, kau enak banget, ibumu guru pelajaran ini, nilaimu juga bagus-bagus. Di ajarin di rumah pasti yah?" Kiba, teman dekat Naruto Uzumaki, anak dari guru yang baru saja memberikan peringatan berkata ke Naruto.

"Ah, gak juga, aku belajar cuma di sekolah. Gak pernah di ajari dirumah." Belum selesai Naruto bicara, Kushina Uzumaki, guru yang dari tadi di bicarakan datang dengan muka sangar dan dengan penggaris untuk menunjuk di tangan.

"Ada apa gaduh begini?" dengan tampang sangar, Kushina menatap tajam kearah Kiba.

"T-tidak a-a-ada apa-apa bibi.."

PLETAK

Penggaris yang ada di tangan Kushina, kini mendarat di kepala Kiba. Dengan keras.

"Ibu memang ibunya Naruto." Tatapan Kushina makin tajam.

"Tapi jangan samakan antara di sekolah dengan di rumah!" Kushina berteriak dan menyemprot Kiba yang tepat di depannya. Naruto yang dari tadi cengengesan di depanya juga ikut 'tersemprot'

"Kau hebat bisa betah tinggal di serumah dengannya, Nar." Kali ini, Kiba berbisik karena takut di semprot Kushina-sensei lagi.

"Ahaha, kau berlebihan." Naruto memasukan tangannya ke sakunya seakan mengambil sesuatu. Kushina yang melanjutkan mengajar tiba-tiba terjatuh dengan pantat terlebih dahulu.

"Ckckck, sensei, kau ini sudah tua, jangan marah-marah terus. Jadinya begini." Naruto dengan seringai yang hampir membelah mukanya berkata dengan nada 'sedikit' mengejek.

PLETAK

"Diamlah." Dengan muka sangar dan jidat penuh urat nadi, Kushina meninggalkan Naruto yang mengelus-elus kepalanya. Dengan seringai dan airmata tentunya.

"Baiklah, sekarang…" Kushina menjelaskan lagi apa yang akan dijelaskan sebelum Naruto menghancurkan moodnya dan mendapat hadiah sebuah benjolan di kepala. Jika seseorang memperhatikan dengan jelas di antara rok pendek Kushina, (yang bisa dipastikan akan langsung di tendang duo Uzumaki) akan melihat setetes 'keringat' yang menetes di antara kedua pahanya.

* * *

><p>Kushina POV<p>

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Apartement<p>

Namaku Kushina Uzumaki, dan yah, aku dan Naruto memang sedarah. Suamiku meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu, semenjak itu, aku bertekad untuk membesarkan anakku, Naruto dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

"Tadaima." Aku melepas sepatuku dan menyimpanya di rak sepatu di depan pintu. Aku membuka pintu dan melihat Naruto duduk di sofa yang menghadap pintu dengan kaki dilebarkan dan telanjang. Penisnya yang besar, lebih dari 8 inchi, sudah menegang dan seperti menyambutku.

"Okaeri, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk Kaa-san." Seringai khasnya yang tidak pernah lepas dari mukanya kembali nampak dan kali ini, dia menyeringai terhadapku seakan menginginkan sesuatu.

Dengan perlahan aku melepas satu persatu pakaianku. Hanya tinggal menyisakan pakaian dalam berwana hitam dan celana dalam yang sudah basah. Aku menatap penisnya dengan tatapan lapar dan mengocoknya perlahan. Tanpa basa-basi, aku membuka mulutku dan segera menyantapnya.

Mungkin banyak yang bertanya kenapa aku melakukan hal seperti ini, hal ini terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu…

* * *

><p>Flashback: Apartemen Uzumaki beberapa bulan yang lalu<p>

* * *

><p>Sssshhhh<p>

Aku menangis lagi di shower, karena jika aku menangis di luar dan terdengar oleh Naruto, dia pasti akan merasa sedih lagi, dan aku sungguh tak mau jika Naruto sedih lagi.

Aku teringat suamiku lagi kali ini, dan ini sungguh membuat aku ingin menangis. Keperginya yang sangat mendadak membuat aku dan Naruto terpukul. Walalupun itu 5 tahun yang lalu, masih teringat sampai hari ini.

Dengan pelan, aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat Naruto berdiri di depan pintu dengan muka serius. Muka yang amat sangat jarang di tampakannya di bandingkan muka 'happy –go-lucky' yang biasanya di perlihatkanya. Topeng untuk menutupi kesedihannya saat itu dan kini di pakai untuk menutupi dirinya sehari-hari.

"Kaa-san nangis lagi yah?" suara pelan dan lembut menghianati muka seriusnya yang menatap tajam kearahku. Diriku hanya terdiam karena ketahuan.

Setelah beberapa saat hanya saling terdiam, muka seriusnya kini berubah menjadi muka yang penuh kasih sayang. Muka yang sangat lebih jarang terlihat dan hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui bahwa muka itu eksis di dalam Naruto di dalam matanya muncul tekad yang tidak bisa di patahkan. Naruto kini memeluku dengan erat.

"Mou.., Kaa-san. Sudahlah. Biarkan Tou-san beristirahat di (Neraka) sana.., jangan di ingat atau di ungkit-ungkit lagi. Naru gak pingin liat atau denger Kaa-san nangis lagi…" suara lembut dan penuh pengetian dari Naruto membuatku ingin menangis lagi. Dan diam hanyalah jawabanku.

"Kaa-san.." suara Naruto kini penuh dengan tekad baja. "Naru ingin membantu Kaa-san melupakan Tou-san." Naruto mulai menciumi belakang leherku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto!" aku ingin mendorong Naruto dari pelukan, menamparnya dan memarahinya. Tetapi aku takut jika tindakan itu menjadikanku menjauh dari Naruto. Dan itulah hal terakhir yang kubutuhkan.

Aku melepaskan kepala Naruto dari leherku dan menatap matanya. Di matanya hanya terdapat sedikit nafsu, jauh lebih sedikit dari yang kukira. Karena aku menyangka perkataan itu hanyalah dusta belaka. Di matanya penuh dengan cinta dan tekad.

"Naru hanya ingin Kaa-san melupakan Tou-san! Naru hanya ingin Kaa-san kembali seperti dulu lagi! Sebelum Tou-san mati!. Hanya itu. Dan Naru pikir, ini hal terbaik yang bisa membuat Kaa-san cepat melupakan Tou-san. Dengan cara menggantinya!" Naruto dengan cepat mencium bibirku saat aku lengah karena shock atas perkataanya. Mataku menutup menikmati ciumannya. Jika Naruto ingin membantuku melupakan dia, aku juga harus bisa melupakanya dattebane!

Lidah Naruto menjilati bibir bawahku, ingin mendapatkan izin masuk kedalam mulutku yang dengan senang hati aku persilahkan. Silat lidah di antara Naruto dan aku di mulai saat Naruto memasukan lidahnya dan bersalaman dengan lidahku. Tangan Naruto juga tak tinggal diam, dengan perlahan, membuka handuk dan membiarkanya jatuh ke lantai.

Naruto menarik diri dari mukaku, dan matanya kini melihat tubuh polos tanpa busanaku dengan tatapan kagum.

"Damn.." Naruto sepertinya speechless karena melihat tubuhku. Hal ini membuatku bangga karena ada yang masih kagum dengan tubuhku ini, dan membuat mukaku sedikit hangat.

"K-kawaii..." Naruto mengguman dengan jelas saat melihat muka merahku yang sekarang lebih memerah dan membuatnya seperti tomat yang menggoda selera.

"U-u-urasai.." aku ingin menutup mukaku karena malu, tetapi tanganku di pegang oleh Naruto, dan di genggam selayaknya orang yang lagi pacaran.

"Tak perlu malu, Kaa-san~ dengan muka seperti itu, Naru ingin sekali 'memakan' Kaa-san~" dengan nada menggoda, Naruto mencium hidungku dengan pelan lalu melanjutkan dengan menciumi pipi hingga ke leher dan menggigit di bagian leherku yang sensitive dan meniggalkan bekas di sana.

Tangan kirinya dengan pelan meremas-remas payudara kananku dan tangan kananya dengan terampil memilin puting kiriku.

"Ahh~" aku mendesah pelan di mulutnya yang sesudah meninggalkan bekas di leher sana kembali untuk menikmati bibirku, rasa ramen dan citrus yang terasa dari mulutnya membuatku terangsang.

"Mmhh~ ramen dan tomat." Naruto berguman lagi, aku hanya tertawa kecil sebelum mendesah karena kini kedua tanganya memilin dan memijit puting susuku dengan sedikit keras.

"Hello! Rindu kepadaku?" aku hanya tertawa lagi saat Naruto 'menyapa' kedua payudaraku, puting susu yang mengeras hanyalah jawaban mereka.

"Ahhh~" aku mengadahkan kepalaku kebelakang saat Naruto menghisap puting kiriku. Setelah beberapa saat, lidahnya kini mengelilingi aerola tanpa menyentuh putingnya. Hal ini membuatku frustasi untuk beberapa saat.

"Ah!" aku terkejut ketika menyadari ada penyusup yang menyusupi vaginaku yang sudah basah karena tindakan Naruto dari awal foreplay.

"Kaa-san, kau tahu ini apa?" Naruto menunjukan jarinya yang basah, penuh dengan cairan cinta yang ku hasilkan.

"Kyaa~ jangan di perlihatkan~!" jujur saja, 'dia' hanya ingin mempunyai keturunan. Dan tidak pernah menyentuhku lagi sesudah aku melahirkan Naruto. Dan 'dia' juga tidak pernah 'bereksperiment' yang kata author cerita ini seperti 'memasang kabel'. Asal colok. Sebaliknya, mungkin karena masih muda, Naruto bisa melakukan apa saja dan 'bereksperiment' di kasur.

"Mmmhh~, manis~" Naruto dengan rakus menjilat cairan yang ada di jarinya, hal ini membuatku lebih terangsang lagi.

"Langsung ke pabriknya!" dengan itu, Naruto langsung menjilati vaginaku dan membuatku seakan terbang melayang ke langit ke 7.

"Ahh~ iie~ j-jangan~" Aku hanya melingkari kakiku ke leher Naruto, membuatnya lebih dalam di vaginaku.

"Apanya yang jangan~?" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan evil grinnya dan kembali menjilati.

Naruto menghisap vaginaku dengan pelan, dan temponya perlahan membuatku frustasi.

"Arrrgghh!, lebih cepat'ttebane!" Naruto terlihat tersenyum saat mendengarku mengucap 'ttebane, dan malah melepas kepalanya dari diantara kakiku.

"Main Event'ttebayo?" seringai yang hampir membelah mukanya kini membuatku ingin 'menerkamnya', dan aku melakukanya juga. Kini aku berada di atas dan Naruto berada di bawah.

"Main Event'ttebane!" dengan tertawa, aku merayap ke atas Naruto merobek bajunya, dasar kain, merepotkan dan mengganggu saja. Dengan cepat, Naruto juga telanjang dan mulutku menganga saat melihat ukuran penisnya.

"Kau bukan artis bokep kan?" tanyaku dengan muka horror, perlakuanya yang luar biasa dan ukuran penisnya bisa mengindikasikan artis film laknat tapi disukai banyak orang tersebut, dan muka shock yang ada di dalam wajah Naruto bisa menjadi pertanda.

"E-enak aja! Naru masih virgin tau!" Naruto menyergah dengan muka merah.

"Dan bagaimana caranya virgin bisa seperti tadi huh?" mukaku kini berubah dari horror menjadi ingin tahu.

"Insting?" katanya dengan muka yang tidak bisa di percaya.

"Gah, terserah, punyamu lebih besar dari punyanya!" biasanya berkata seperti ini hanya untuk menumbuhkan ego para pria, tetapi ini sungguh-sungguh!

"Kaa-san! Jangan lupa! Main Event!" muka tidak percayaku langsung berubah menjadi muka pervert khas Jiraiya yang membuat Naruto ketakutan.

Aku memegang penis Naruto dengan dan membasahinya dengan cairan cinta yang menetes dari tadi. Saat aku rasa cukup basah, aku langsung menancapkan tubuhku ke Naruto, lewat lubang belakang.

"Ahh~" kami mendesah bersama saat seluruh penis Naruto masuk seluruhnya ke lubang belakangku. Kehausan ku akan sentuhan laki-laki selama ini juga sudah menghilang saat aku menancapkan diriku ke Naruto lewat lubang belakang,

"Kaa-san! Kenapa dari anal?" Naruto dengan shock bertanya

"Front door is closed now, come back later~" aku dengan bangga menjawab dengan bahasa inggris, mata pelajaran yang ku ajarkan di sekolah.

Merasa rasa sakitnya sudah hilang, aku mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhku yang sudah haus akan kenikmatan. Naruto yang menyadarinya juga mulai menaik-turunkan pinggulnya.

"ah~ ah~ ah~" Naruto kini mempercepat ayunan pinggulnya, membawa kenikmatan di area saraf analku, dan benar seperti kata Naruto, Naruto memang masih virgin. Tidak bisa bertahan atas serangan yang ku berikan.

"Kaa-san~""Naruto~"

* * *

><p>Flashback end<p>

* * *

><p>"Kaa-san," suara Naruto membangunkanku dari lamunan flashback saat pertama kali aku dan Naruto melakukan hal ini.<p>

"Huh?" hanya itu balasanku dan melanjutkan apa yang akan ku perbuat. Aku membuka lebar mulutku bersiap menyantap 'makanan' yang Naruto sudah siapkan.

"Hei, mana sopan santunmu!" dengan muka blushing, aku menutup mulutku dan berguman selayaknya orang makan sungguhan.

"Itadakimasu!" aku kembali membuka mulutku lebar-lebar dan memasukan 'daging' kedalam mulutku. Tanganku mengocok bagian bawah penisnya dan menjilati atau menghisap kepala penisnya.

"Kaa-san makannya rakus sekali.." perkataan Naruto membuat mukaku memerah kembali, tetapi membuatku berusaha lebih keras agar bisa 'minum'. Tanganku kini memijat testikel Naruto dan aku memasukan seluruh penisnya kedalam mulutku dan dengan tempo lambat, aku menaikturunkan kepalaku.

"Kaa-san makin hari makin hebat!" Naruto kini membelai rambutku dengan penuh perasaan. Pujiannya membuatku merasa bangga karena selama ini tidak ada yang pernah memujiku dalam hal ini.

"Kaa-san, cukup." Naruto mencabut penisnya dari mulutku yang tengah menikamatinya.

"Kenapa? Kau belum keluar." Tanyaku, Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menyuruhku berlutut dengan pantat di atas dan perlahan melepas celana dalamku,

"Ahh~, bagaimana kalau semua orang tahu kalau Habanero-sensei membawa mainan dan menyembunyikanya di sini?" Naruto dengan perlahan memasukan jarinya kedalam vaginaku dan mengambil sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Sesudah alat tersebut keluar, Naruto menjilati vaginaku dan mengguman di dalamnya, menjadikan kenikmatanku berlipat ganda.

"Cairan Kaa-san. Lebih manis dari syrup. Minuman favoritku~, dan jika diminum dari pabriknya rasanya lebih enak~" dengan begitu, lidah Naruto mulai mensusupi lubang vaginaku. Alat yang tadinya di tanganya, kini sudah berpindah bersiap di lubang analku dan dengan perlahan memasukanya ke dalam.

"Gahh~" aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, jilatanya, dan alatnya yang kini bergetar di dalam lubang analku membuatku menjadi gila! Aku butuh sesuatu di dalamku, dan itu harus bukan jari atau alat!

"N-n-naruto!" aku meringis karena sudah tidak tahan dengan godaanya dan akhirnya memintanya.

"Ah, Kaa-san, sepertinya aku memasukan alat favoritmu terlalu dalam di lubang analmu, sekarang saatnya ku buka 'The Front Door~'" dengan nada menggoda, Naruto mempersiapkan penisnya yang sudah basah karena salivaku ke lubang yang sudah sangat lama tidak terjamah oleh penis. Mataku terbelalak dengan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

"J-j-jangan! K-k-kita masih ibu dan anak!" aku berteriak dan hanya di balas dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang sama saat kita berdua berada di depan kamar mandi beberapa bulan lalu.

"Kaa-san, kau tau tanggal berapa hari ini?" tanyanya yang membuatku bertanya-tanya.

"10 Juli? Memang ada ap-" hari ini hari ulang tahunku! Dan juga hari dimana 'dia' mati.

"Yap! Hari ini, mari kita rayakan ultah Kaa-san dan di hari ini pula, kita lupakan tentang Tou-san! Dan hari ini, aku, Naruto Uzumaki akan menggantikan Tou-san! 'Front Door Seal! Open'ttebayo!" dengan sekali dorongan, penis Naruto masuk semua dan pinggul kita bersentuhan.

Perasaan penuh ini, perasaan ini lebih terasa di bandingkan saat diriku bersamanya, seseorang yang aku tidak ingat lagi siapa namanya. dan dengan ini, aku bisa melupakanya, sekarang juga'ttebane!

"AAAAHHHH!" aku berteriak saat semuanya melesat masuk. Duniaku seakan berputar dan diriku seakan terbang melayang merasakan kenikmatan yang sudah lama tidak ku rasa.

"NARUTO! FUCK ME NOW!" aku berteriak Habanero style dan dengan bahasa inggris aku meminta Naruto untuk bergerak. Naruto mulai bergerak memaju mundurkan penisnya yang besar di lubang vaginaku yang sempit karena sudah lama tidak di gunakan.

"Kaa-san! Lupakan! Lupakan dia! Lupakan dia dan ganti dia dengan Naru! Lupakan'ttebayo!" Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal berhasil mengucapkan kata tersebut yang membuat diriku semakin berusaha keras melupakan dirinya yang sudah tiada.

"Lupakan, lupakan, dengan rasa nikmat ini, lupakan mukanya, ganti dia dengan muka Naru, dengan rasa ini, ganti dia, karena dia sudah tiada! Yang ada hanyalah Naru!" gerakanya semakin cepat dan keras, membuat kepalaku semakin berputar dan aku bisa merasakan di dalam diriku, imagenya perlahan-lahan terhapus dan tergantikan dengan imagenya Naruto.

"Kaa-san berbaliklah! Aku ingin lihat wajah Kaa-san!" aku terhenyak sebentar, karena selama ini, aku selalu membelakangi Naruto saat 'berusaha melupakanya' dan sekarang aku tidak ingin dia melihat muka 'penuh kenikmatan'ku. Tetapi 2 tangan membalikan tubuhku dan dengan reflek aku menutup mukaku dengan tanganku.

"Tidak perlu malu Kaa-san." Tangan Naruto membuka tanganku dan muka 'Fuck me stupid'ku akhirnya terlihat kepadanya.

"Kaa-san.." Naruto menciumku dengan lembut, tidak memelankan pinggulnya , aku terkejut merasakan emosi yang terdapat dalam ciuman lembut ini. Tidak penuh nafsu, hanya penuh cinta.

"Kaa-san.., Naru… , suki…, suki…, daisuki'ttebayo!" dengan kata tersebut terlepas dari mulutnya, Naruto menyemprotkan spermanya langsung ke rahimku, dan saat itu juga, aku orgasm.

"Daisuki… Naruto-kun." dengan begitu, aku terbaring lelah karena aktivitas ini dan aktivitas menjadi guru pada pagi hari tadi.

"Kaa-san…, Otanjoubi omendetou. Semoga hadiah Naru kali ini tidak sia-sia.." Naruto berbaring dan merapatkan tubuhnya di sebelahku, mukanya berada di antara payudaraku.

"Mulai hari ini, aku bukan ibumu lagi Naruto-kun." perkataanku membuat Naruto langsung tersentak dan mendongakan kepalanya menatap mataku.

"Karena aku, akan menjadi istrimu~" aku menekan kembali kepala Naruto ke belahan payudara ku dan mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Arigatou…, Naruto-kun." aku menutup mataku dan hal yang terakhir melintas di kepalaku adalah..

Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu.

* * *

><p>Author POV<p>

* * *

><p>Beberapa bulan kemudian.<p>

SMU Konoha

"Hari ini sampai beberapa bulan kedepan, ibu akan cuti karena kehamilan ibu. Jangan menjadi malas! Awas kalau malas'ttebane!" dengan keras, Kushina menghentakan penggarisnya di meja guru dan membuat beberapa murid ketakutan.

"Sejak kapan ibumu menikah lagi Nar? Suaminya kayak gimana orangnya?" Kiba bertanya dengan berbisik.

"oh, suaminya Kaa-san orang baik, keren dan ganteng!" Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya menjawab pertanyaan Kiba dan membuat Kushina tersenyum karena mendengarnya.

* * *

><p>Fuck! Gomen kalo jelek, banyak yang eror, dll, dsb. Ini dadakan! Asli dadakan! Kejar deadline! Gomen juga kalo kurang hot! Ini baru belajar bikin Making LoveFluffy Lemon!

Well, Otanjoubi Omendetou~ Kushina-kaa~

*Note: udah bukan dadakan lagi*

*NB: expect an update…*

With the Pervert Smile

Randz KitsuneKyuu

Click here Please?

I

I

V


End file.
